MY Ice Princess
by RavenR22
Summary: Inspired by the movie Frozen :) Asano and Crystal are from a vampire hunter family the only difference between them? Crystal doesn't know about the existence of vampires. Instead she lives her life in fear. Until a certain vampire with bright blue eyes like her's helps teaches here that she isn't alone in and shouldn't live in fear. [bad summary I know :( but please read! :)]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

_"Mae!" tears streamed down the vampire hunter's face as he held his wife in his arms. Mae opened her eyes and gave a weak smile._

_ "Kakeru," she smiled wiping his tears away with her hand, "don't cry. What would your son think if he saw you like this?" she forced out a giggle as Kakeru held her closer to him; his shirt soaked with her blood._

_ "Mother!" a five year old boy came running over to his parents stopping by his father._

_ "Asano," Mae smiled up at her son, "take care of your sister ok." Tears formed in the young vampire hunter's eyes._

_ "I will mommy," he said, "I'll protect her." Mae's smile turned sad as she looked back at her husband. _

_ "Don't tell her Kakeru," she said, "we've protected her for this long; don't tell her about vampires." _

_ "She'll never know," Kakeru replied, "I'll keep her safe; I'll keep her hidden." _

_ "I wish I could see her grow," tears streamed down Mae's cheeks, "don't let them find out about her Kakeru."_

_ "I won't." He replied, determination clear in his tome as snow begun to fall. Mae gave one last smile before her eyes closed and her heart stopped. _

**Author's Note: **

I don't own Vampire knight or any of the characters. I only own my characters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Grown Up**

_~12 years later~_

Asano walked along the dark street with his hands in his pockets and a lit cigarette in his mouth. He kept his head down and his eyes closed; already knowing where he was going.

"What a pain that was." He muttered to himself removing a hand from his pocket to take out his cigarette and blow out smoke, "Level Es are such a pain." He walked through the grass and up to his house. It was already so late at night, but he could still see his sister's room light on. Letting out a sigh he inhaled his cigarette one last time before putting it out.

"You're home late." Asano's father said as Asano walked through the door, "was the job really that hard?"

"No," Asano replied in a bored tone, "just took my time."

"You shouldn't do that," Kakeru replied with a sigh as he walked towards his room stopping to look over his shoulder at his son, "you've made your sister worry." With that he walked to his room as Asano walked up to his sister room on the second floor. He lightly knocked on the always closed door that led to his younger sister's room. The door opened to a small crack so she could see who was there.

"Brother." She gave a small smile and let Asano into her very cold room.

"Why is it so cold in here Crystal?" Asano asked already knowing the answer as he sat on the edge of her bed. Crystal sighed and sat next to him placing her glove covered hands in her lap.

"Why are you home so late brother?" she asked looking at him with her bright blue eyes. Asano sighed and lay back on her bed with his hands resting behind his head.

"Just went for a walk," he replied tonelessly, "nothing a child should worry about."

"I'm only a year younger than you Asano," she replied in the same toneless voice, "and you're only seventeen Asano; are you even allowed to be walking around so late at night."

"Probably not." Asano replied pulling a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket which were quickly snatched away.

"No smoking in the house." Crystal scolded in a bored tone as she held the pack in her hand.

"It's time for bed Crystal." Asano said while standing and taking the pack out of her hand.

"Do I have to go Asano?" she asked in a whisper. He stopped at the door and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he replied, "I'm going too; and father was able to get you your own room. One of the benefits of being friends with the school's headmaster." With that Asano closed the door and returned to his room right across the hall.

"But I'm afraid." Crystal muttered looking at her hands.

_~Meanwhile~_

"I have an important announcement." Kaien Cross said as he stood in the main area of the Moon Dormitory; Zero and Yuki with him.

"Couldn't it have waited until the sun was down?" Senri Complained with a yawn.

"Sorry it couldn't." Kaien said with an innocent smile gaining glares form all the vampires except Kaname.

"What is it?" Kaname asked and Kaien smiled.

"There will be a new perfect joining with Yuki and Zero." Everyone's faces turned to confusion as Kaien stood there smiling proudly.

"The new perfect is from a vampire hunter family," Kaien continued, "he will be attending this school with his younger sister, but;" Kaien turned serious, "his sister doesn't know of the existence of vampires and their father asked that it would remain that way."

"A child from a vampire hunter family doesn't know about vampires?" Ruka asked the question everyone was thinking, "How strange." Kaien simply smiled and waved.

"Well that's all," he smiled pushing Yuki and zero out, "good night." The door closed with a bang as they left.

"Kaname-senpai is this all right?" Ruka asked looking at the pureblood that started walking back to his room.

"Just behave." Was all he said before disappearing.

"Zero, Yuki," Kaien said as the two stood across from him while he sat at his desk, "Kakeru Kamui is a very close friend of mine and..." he trailed off looking up at the two, "his wife was killed by a vampire." The two perfect's eyes widened for a brief second before Kaien continued; "it's best that you don't mention this."

"Ok." They both said at once before walking out of the room.

"Their mother was killed?" Yuki whispered to herself as they walked back to class with Zero following slowly behind her.

"I didn't know they had a daughter." He muttered to himself causing Yuki to stop and look at him.

"Huh?"

"The Kamui family," he replied, "I thought they only had a son; I've never heard of a daughter." Yuki smiled to push away her worries.

"I hope I can be her friend." She smiled before running off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Cross Academy **

"It's so big." Crystal said with a hit of nervousness in her tone as her and her brother walked up to the entrance of their new school.

"Hmm." Was Asano's response as he carried his bag over his shoulder and her bag in his other hand at his side; even with his hands full he still managed to smoke his cigarette. Crystal sighed as they reached the top of the steps where the two perfects were waiting.

"Um," the short girl said then smiled, "are you two Asano and Crystal Kamui? We are here to escort you." She said finishing with a salute. Crystal moved to hide behind her brother as Zero looked at them.

"This way." Zero said flatly and the two hunters shared a brief glance before Zero turned and started walking towards the Sun dorms. Crystal held onto her brother's arm as her fear started to rise with every step they took.

"Chill." Asano said looking down at his sister, smoke coming out of his mouth as he spoke. Her response was an angry glance that still held fear.

"Here's the girl's dorm," Yuki said turning around with a smile, "I'll show Crystal to her room now." Crystal looked up at her brother who nodded while handing her bag to her.

"I'll meet you back out here later." Asano muttered before walking off with Zero.

"Ok," Yuki smiled, "Let's go!" she reached for Crystal's free glove covered hand only to freeze when the silver haired girl took a step away.

"Please don't touch me." Crystal said in the same toneless voice that her brother used and Yuki nodded and led her into the dorm.

_'Brother and sister are so much alike when it comes to their tone of voice.' _Yuki thought as they walked in silence. Yuki stopped in front of the empty single bed room and smiled at Crystal.

"We're he-" Yuki was cut off at the sound of a door closing and locking. She stood looking at the closed door for a minute before knocking.

"Hay, um." Yuki paused not knowing what to say, "um, well when you've unpacked you can meet us at the dorm's entrance for a tour." With that Yuki walked off feeling disappointed.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this place." Crystal muttered as her and her brother walked behind Yuki and Zero; both dressed in their new day class school uniforms.<p>

"You've only been here for an hour," Asano stated walking with his hands in his pockets, "give it a chance." The siblings stopped when there heard screaming girls all gathered outside the gates of the Moon Dormitory.

"Alright!" they heard and saw Yuki running over to all the day class girls, "it's past curfew, back to your dorms."

"What's with all the excitement?" Crystal muttered looking up at her brother who looked at the gates with no emotion. Crystal returned her gaze to Yuki who was being pushed back by the screaming girls.

"Shouldn't you help?" she continued, "I heard from father that you're going to be a 'perfect' too."

"I don't start until tomorrow." Asano replied in a bored tone which Crystal could hardly hear due to the screams increasing in volume as the doors opened revealing students dressed in elegant white uniforms.

"Good evening ladies!" a cheery voice rang out, "did you dream of me last night?" Asano and Crystal watched as the girls surrounded these night class students. Crystal looked up at her brother when he let out a huff.

"Come on." Asano muttered grabbing his sister's arm and leading her back towards the school.

"W-WAIT!" they both stopped and turned to see Yuki running after them with Zero slowly walking behind her.

"It's time for a tour of the school." Yuki smiled as she stopped in front of them.

"Let's go!" they both watched her as she started to walk towards the school.

"Huh?" Asano said, "A tour at night? Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yuki and I have to patrol anyways," Zero said stopping by Asano, "the Chairman thought this would be the best time since the school will be quiet and mostly empty." Asano narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever."

"And this is the nurse's office." Yuki said giving the siblings a tour of the school completely unaware that they weren't paying attention. Zero walked behind them noting that Crystal clung to her brother as if afraid of something.

_'If she doesn't know about vampires,' _Zero thought, _'then what is she afraid of?'_

"Good evening perfects." That same cheery voice came and they all stopped to see the same group from before walking towards them.

"Are these the new day class students?" a man with brown hair asked while looking at the siblings then back to Yuki.

"Oh good evening Kaname-Senpai," Yuki bowed quickly then looked back up. "This is our new perfect Asano and his younger sister Crystal." Yuki looked at them then frowned a little when she saw Crystal hiding behind her brother.

"Nice to meet you." Kaname gave a kind smile secretly curious about the two. Asano huffed as a response and grabbed his sister's arm.

"It's time for us to leave now." Asano said before walking off with his sister and Zero right behind them. Yuki stood frozen for a second before running after them.

"W-Wait the tour isn't over yet." Her voice drifted down the hall as the four disappeared.

"He didn't look like much." Ruka said in annoyance tossing her hair behind her shoulder, "and why was that girl wearing gloves? It's not winter yet." Kaname sighed before walking off and the others quickly followed. Akatsuki stopped noticing that Hanabusa was still looking at the now empty hall.

"Hanabusa?" the blue eyed vampire suddenly snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Huh what is it Akatsuki?"

"What were you thinking just now Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked and the blonde vampire shrugged.

"I was just thinking," he said looking back down the empty hall, "that girl seamed really strange."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

So I got addicted to vampire knight and just had to write this!

If you're following my other stories don't worry I'm still working on them :)

The title of this story will probably change over time, I just had to quickly throw in a title.

Review Please! :)

Picture of what Asano and Crystal look like are on my profile page :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: First Day**

"Crystal?" Yuki knocked on Crystal's door with Yori standing right next to her; "Crystal it's time for class." Yuki waited for another second before turning to Yori who bit her lip. Just as the two started to walk away the door opened to reveal Crystal dress in the day class uniform and black gloves on her hands.

"Oh, good morning Crystal." Yuki smiled brightly. Crystal simply nodded her head before walking off towards the dorm exit. Yuki gave a dejected sigh before continuing down the hall with Yori.

"Don't worry Yuki," Yori said with a reassuring smile, "maybe she just needs to warm up to people."

"Ya... I'm sure that's it!" Yuki smiled brightly with a new confidence thanks to her best friend. By the time the two got to class Crystal was sitting in the back row with Zero. Since her brother was a year older he had to attend different classes. So Crystal chose to sit by Zero because he scared off most of the students and she noticed that her brother was comfortable around him.

"I wonder why she's sitting by Zero?" Yori asked herself as class started.

"So do you like Cross Academy Crystal?" Day class girls and boys crowded around a very uncomfortable Crystal asking her questions when the lunch hour came. Crystal looked around trying to find an opening only to be met with more questions and people. She was about to yell for her brother when someone blew a whistle and shoved through the crowd stepping in front of Crystal.

"You're making her uncomfortable," Yuki said in a scolding while placing her hands on her hips; "now go back to lunch or you'll be late for your next class." The students all complained but walked away anyways not wanting to miss their lunch.

"Sorry about that," Yuki said turning to face Crystal, "people here get really excited. Well I guess I'll leave too." Yuki turned around but stopped when Crystal grabbed her sleeve.

"Um," Crystal said quietly, "thank you." Despite the toneless voice Crystal used, Yuki could tell that she really meant it.

"Why don't you come have lunch with me and Yori?" Yuki asked, "Zero will be there too and your brother will probably join us when his class gets out." Crystal nodded and followed Yuki over to a spot in the grass where a tree provided shade from the hot sun, much to Crystal's delight.

Crystal sat and ate her lunch quietly while listening to Yuki and Yori talk. Eventually Asano joined the group a crowd of girls following a little ways behind him, but were quickly scared off by one look from Zero.

"You're just as popular as the night class Asano." Yori commented towards the end of lunch. Asano huffed and light up a cigarette turning his attention to his sister. Yuki watched the two siblings engage in a quiet conversation and let out another sigh wishing she could talk to Crystal the way Asano could.

"Alight Asano," Yuki smiled as school got out, "time to work!" Asano scratched his head watching the short Burnett smile brightly as they walked toward the moon dorms where they could already hear the screaming girls. Asano stopped and looked back at his sister who was walking quietly behind them.

"Crystal," he said, "it's time to go back to your room." Crystal looked up at him.

"I'll wait for you over there." She said pointing at a bench along the path. Asano sighed and nodded watching her take a seat and pull out a book.

Some time had passed and Crystal was so focused on her book that she didn't hear the group of footsteps approach her.

"Good evening are you the new day class student?" Crystal looked up when the cheery voice reached her ears. Her eyes meet with bright blue eyes the same color as her own just slightly darker. The man before her was tall with short blonde hair and wearing the white night class uniform. Crystal also noticed that a group of five more night class students were behind him watching her.

"Crystal was your name right?" the blonde asked, more like stated, "I'm Hanabusa I didn't see you with the fan girls." Crystal closed her book and stepped around the bench making the group look at her with curiosity.

"I'm not," Crystal said in her usual dead tone, "interested." This caused Hanabusa to pout in a playful manner.

"No need to be shy you can admit that you like us; or just me." Hanabusa reached out to take her hand, but his wrist was quickly held in a tight grip. He looked over to see Asano standing there with a Cigarette hanging from his lips and his free hand in his pocket. Hanabusa frowned and so did the other night class students.

"Shouldn't you all be going to class?" Asano asked and Hanabusa glared for a second before smiling.

"Ah you're sooo scary; is Zero already rubbing off on you?" Hanabusa asked with teasing look towards Zero. Yanking his wrist from Asano's hold he began to walk away with the rest of the group.

"See you later Crystal!" Hanabusa shouted before walking off to class.

"Come on Crystal," Asano said taking her arm, "I'll walk you back to the dorms."

"Sleep well Crystal," Yuki smiled with a wave as she and Zero walked towards the school to patrol.

"Did you have a good day sis?" Asano asked as they walked along the now dark path.

"I guess," She responded, "Yuki helped me out a lot, but..." Crystal trailed off looking at her hands.

"Just control your emotions and you'll be fine." Asano said knowing what she was thinking. Crystal nodded and gave her brother a rare smile hoping he wouldn't worry about her. Asano saw right through the fake smile, but didn't say anything. The two said goodnight when they reached the girl's dorms and Asano walked back to the school to patrol with Zero and Yuki.

"Hay hunter." Asano stopped and looked over to see Hanabusa leaning against a tree looking serious for once.

"Shouldn't you be in class vampire?" Asano asked in a bored tone not really caring. Hanabusa shrugged as he stepped away from the tree to face Asano.

"Come on Asano can't we just get along?" Hanabusa teased walking towards Asano with a smirk.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"So cold," Hanabusa fake sighed, "I guess the whole night class is curious as to why a child born in a vampire hunter family doesn't know about vampires."

"That's none of your business." Asano replied flatly causing the blonde vampire to frown.

"You seem unusually protective over her." Hanabusa pressed on, "why is that?"

"Is it unusual for a brother to protect his younger sister?" Asano asked while putting out his cigarette.

"Ah I guess not," Hanabusa replied, "but she's strange, your sister; wearing gloves when it's not even cold out."

"Maybe she just likes gloves." Asano stated not liking where the conversation was going. Hanabusa smiled smart enough to know that wasn't the case but didn't want to anger the hunter further.

"Well," Hanabusa said walking away only to stop for a second looking over his shoulder, "I think there's more going on and we'll find out eventually. After all you can't hide anything from vampires." Hanabusa walked away from an angry Asano.

Yuki and Zero exchanged a look after watching the encounter from the tree lining; both wondering what the siblings were hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: What are they hiding? **

Several weeks had gone by since Asano and Crystal came to Cross Academy. Crystal had become comfortable enough around Yuki and Yori to sit with them in class and occasionally talk to them much to Yuki's delight. Every evening Crystal would read on the bench waiting for her brother to walk her back to the dorms.

Every evening Hanabusa would stop to try and engage Crystal in conversation; and every evening Crystal would step behind the bench while her brother glared down Hanabusa. The other five vampires would always stop and watch until Kaname would continue walking to school.

"Just give up Hanabusa." Akatsuki said as they all sat in class waiting for the teacher, "the hunter clearly won't let you get anywhere near his little sister."

"I'll get her to talk you'll see!" Hanabusa retorted and Akatsuki sighed.

"She's very strange," Senri spoke looking at the ceiling. Kaname leaned against the wall reading a book as he listened to the night class talk about the silver haired girl. Even he had to admit that she was unusual and wanted to know more about her, but in the end he was only interested in Yuki.

The next evening Hanabusa was determined to get the girl to talk to him. His friends followed behind him all, by this point, tired of Hanabusa's obsession with the girl.

"Good evening Crystal!" Hanabusa smiled as he walked up to her. She was watching the clouds today and looked at him when her name was called. Crystal stood up to move behind the bench, but Hanabusa was quick to grab her glove covered hand.

"Aw don't run I just want-." Hanabusa started but was quickly cut off.

"Please let go!" Crystal yelped in panic making everyone stop and stare at her. She yanked her hand out of Hanabusa's grip casing her glove to come off in the process. Crystal gasped and quickly held her hand to her chest; fear clear in her crystal blue eyes.

"Get away from her!" the usual calm tone of Asano was filled with anger as he ran towards them; Zero and Yuki not far behind him. Crystal saw her brother and starting running off towards her room.

"Asano! Crystal!" Yuki shouted as she and Zero ran after them leaving the vampires staring; all stunned into silence. Hanabusa stood there still holding Crystal's black glove in his hand too shocked to notice how cold it was despite being on her hand the whole day.

"Let's go to class." Kaname's voice broke the silence and he walked off followed by the others except Hanabusa.

"Hanabusa" Akatsuki said placing a hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"I'm coming." Hanabusa said walking away with the others with one last glance in the sun dorms direction. He looked down at his hand that held Crystal's glove his eyebrows pulling together in confusion as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Eventually he sighed and placed the glove in his pant pocket.

As classes came to an end, Hanabusa followed the others back to the moon dormitory his hand sometimes slipping into his pocket to touch Crystal's glove as he thought about the scene that took place earlier.

"Are classes already over?" Yuki's voice reached the vampires.

"Yes," Kaname smiled a little as he stepped closer to Yuki, "is everything ok with Crystal?" Yuki looked down at the ground with a frown.

"Crystal locked herself in her room," Yuki said, "her brother was in there with her for a few hours before leaving. When Zero asked what happened Asano just walked away while telling us to leave her alone."

"I'm sure she will be ok." Kaname said to reassure Yuki, "go to bed and sleep now Yuki."

"Ya," Yuki smiled up at him, "goodnight." She ran off after giving a quick bow and a thank you.

"Now I'm interested in what those two are hiding." Ruka voiced everyone's thoughts as they walked back to their dorms. The vampires' curiosity only increased when Crystal didn't show up for school the next day and they soon learned from Yuki that she had kept herself locked in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Evening Lesson**

Hanabusa lay in his bed as the sun started to come up. It had been a week since that incident with Crystal and she hasn't been at school since then according to Yuki. Yuki told them that Asano was the only one Crystal would let into her room. When Hanabusa tried to talk to Asano about his sister, Asano pulled a gun on him clearly unhappy with the blonde vampire. Sighing Hanabusa turned over onto his side his eyes landing on the glove on his desk. Sitting up he grabbed the glove that he always kept in his pocket and brought it to his nose inhaling Crystal's fading scent.

"Who are you really?" Hanabusa murmured looking at the glove in his hand before laying back down and falling asleep.

"Sister," Asano knocked on Crystal's room door, "come out now you can't stay in there for forever."

"Go away." Was her response; Asano sighed and knocked again.

"Father replied to my letter Crystal," Asano said sternly, "you have to go to class again. Come on Yuki and Yori miss you."

"No they don't." She replied and he rolled his eyes.

"If you don't come out I'll break down this door." Asano replied and the door finally opened. Crystal appeared wearing her uniform and another pair of black gloves.

"Ok." She said giving in grabbing her brother's arm as he led her to class. Yuki and Yori along with some other students welcomed Crystal back with bright smiles expressing that they were happy she was 'feeling better.' Crystal gave them a small fake smile as she sat next to Yuki.

"You'll have to stay for extra classes since you missed so much school," Yuki said as class let out, "I would stay but I have work."

"It's fine." Crystal said watching them walk out and she too left to meet up with her brother not bothering to stay for the extra class. Crystal stood by her brother as he stood in front of the screaming day class girls waiting for the moon dorm gates to open. Like Zero, Asano was able to create an invisible line the fan girls wouldn't dare cross while Yuki had to push back the girls she was standing in front of. Soon enough the gates opened and the screams increased.

"Good evening ladies!" Crystal immediately recognized Hanabusa's voice as it rang out though the crowd. As the night class students walked by Hanabusa paused when he saw Crystal. Asano moved in front of his sister while he glared at Hanabusa in warning.

"Crystal," she looked up meeting Hanabusa's serious, yet relived, gaze. His frown quickly turned into a bright smile, "welcome back." Crystal stared at him as he continued to walk waving at the other day class girls with that bright smile.

"Come on." Asano grabbed his sister's arm and walked her over to the fountain that was located in the center courtyard of the main school building. "Wait here and study while I patrol."

"Can't I go back to my room?" Crystal pouted while sitting down.

"You need some fresh air sis." Asano said as he walked off lighting a cigarette.

"It's not fresh air when you smoke." Crystal muttered to herself when he was gone as she pulled out notes Zero took for her.

"Good evening Crystal." Crystal looked up to see Hanabusa walking toward her. She moved to quickly stand up, but paused when he held out his hands.

"No need to get up I won't approach," he said with a reassuring smile. When she didn't attempt to relax he sighed and sat on the ground cross legged a few feet away from her. Seeing this Crystal also sat back down from her half standing position.

"See?" Hanabusa smiled at her and she bit her lip.

"S-Shouldn't you be in class?" Crystal stuttered and he frowned then smiled.

"Ah why be in class on such a beautiful night?" She watched as he closed his eyes and inhaled while the wind blew around them; "are you feeling better?" the question caught her off guard.

"Y-Yes, sorry for my behavior then." Crystal bowed a little and Hanabusa waved his hand in dismal.

"No, no I should apologize for my behavior," Hanabusa replied, "I shouldn't have grabbed you." Crystal bit her lip and looked back at the notes trying to understand them.

"Can I ask what you're reading?" Hanabusa asked.

"Notes from the days I missed," she replied, "Zero gave them to me, but I don't really understand them."

"Ah," he smiled reaching out his long arm, "let me see maybe I could help?" Crystal hesitated for a second before reaching out as well to hand him the note book. Hanabusa took it with a smile and read over the notes. It was math just as he suspected and also to his relief seeing as he was very advanced in math.

"I can help you," he said looking up with a smile then motioned to the fountain, "mind if I sit next to you?" Crystal nodded hesitantly and he walked over to her slowly so he wouldn't startle her.

Hanabusa sat next to her, but made sure to leave enough space to make her comfortable. For the next hour Hanabusa explained the math problems to her and how to solve them answering the few questions she asked. After a while he sensed Asano walking in their direction and stood up.

"It's time for me to go now." He smiled and Crystal nodded watching him walk off her gaze quickly snapping over to her brother when he appeared. Hanabusa watched from the shadows as she walked away with Asano back to the sun dorms; his hand going inside his pant pocket to hold onto the black glove he intended to give back, but couldn't bring himself to give it up.

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki's voice brought Hanabusa back to reality and he turned to see everyone walking down the hall to return to the moon dorm; "where were you?"

"Oh I just wanted to apologize to Crystal." Hanabusa replied with a shrug.

"How long does it take to make an apology?" Ruka growled a little.

"I'm surprised you even know the meaning of the word." Hanabusa retorted with a smirk.

"What did you say?!" she yelled and he smiled while holding his hands up in surrender.

"Were you able to understand Zero's notes?" Asano asked as he walked Crystal back to her room, "or do you need me to explain anything?" Crystal smiled up at her brother.

"No I understand it but thank you." Asano nodded not pressing the matter while Crystal wondered why she didn't tell him about Hanabusa. Letting out a yawn Crystal fell onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep. For the first time in her life she fell asleep without any worries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: I love her**

Months had gone by since Asano and Crystal arrived at Cross Academy. Every once and a while Crystal would sit by the fountain while her brother patrolled the school. On those rare days Hanabusa would skip class to talk to her. His approach was always the same as the first night; first he would sit on the ground then after a while he would move to sit by her on the fountain ledge.

"I don't understand this problem." Crystal said one night pointing to a math problem in her notebook. Hanabusa smiled and leaned closer to see the notes she was pointing to. Crystal froze when his shoulder touched hers and she moved a little to get away from the contact.

"Ah I can explain that." Hanabusa smiled ignoring her small movement away from him.

"Why do you do that?" Hanabusa finally asked once he had explained the problem to her. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Why do you avoid contact with people?" he continued, "you won't even let your brother hold your hands." Crystal frowned and looked down at the ground shifting further away from him.

"That's my problem." She finally replied in a soft, uninterested tone. Hanabusa sighed looking down at the ground as well. He hated the silence that drug on so he quickly changed the topic.

"Crystal," he said breaking the silence, "are you going to the winter ball?" she shook her head and sighed.

"Probably not."

"Why?" Hanabusa asked, "Everyone is going."

"Not me," she replied, "I don't like crowds and I don't have anything to wear." Hanabusa was about to respond, but footsteps stopped him.

"Shouldn't you be in class Hanabusa?" Asano's bored voice made the two look up to see Asano standing there with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he glared at Hanabusa. Hanabusa stood up with a teasing smirk.

"Ah you're so scary Asano." Hanabusa teased before walking off; leaving the siblings alone.

"Crystal," Asano said walking up to her.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from the night class." Asano replied flatly as he walked off towards the sun dorms. Crystal watched her brother in confusion before running after him.

"Brother," Crystal said as she caught up to him, "why don't you and Zero like the students in the Night class." Asano looked down at her while removing his cigarette and blowing out smoke.

"No reason." He replied and she looked up at him knowing he was lying. Sighing Crystal walked back to her room wishing her brother would tell her what was on his mind for once.

The next morning Asano didn't see his sister come out of the girls' dorms so he walked to her room wondering what was wrong.

"Hay sis." Asano muttered while knocking on her door. When there was no answer he opened the door and stepped in. Her room was completely frozen over and he looked in a corner to see a cowering Crystal.

"One of my gloves ripped," she said in fear, "this was my last pair." She started to shake as she held her uncovered hand towards her chest.

"What's wrong sis?" Asano asked not moving any closer.

"I-I had a nightmare." She stuttered, "About mom." Crystal looked up at her brother.

"Dad never told me how she died." This comment made Asano's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Cry-" he reached a hand out to her but she backed away.

"No! Don't touch me," she yelled, "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's ok Crystal." Asano said trying to calm her down.

"No it's not!" she cried, "I-I can't do it! I can't control my emotions like you can!" Crystal ran out of the room before Asano could stop her. When he finally had time to react he ran after her, but she was too fast; she had disappeared from his sight.

Asano spent the next couple hours running all over campus looking for his sister, but was unsuccessful.

"Crystal!" Asano shouted looking all over for her.

"Asano?" Yuki's voice made him stop running around for a second, "did something happen to Crystal?" Asano nodded briefly.

"She ran off and I can't find her anywhere. Where's the chairman?"

"He's in the Moon Dorms talking to the night class right now." She replied with worry in her voice. Asano turned and ran off towards the entrance of the school.

"Tell him I'm leaving to look for my sister." Asano called over his shoulder not bothering to stop and hear her response.

"Yuki what's going on?" Yori asked walking up to her best friend. Yuki turned towards her with a determined look.

"Yori tell our teacher that I'm going to be late to class." With that Yuki ran off towards the moon dorms.

The night class gathered in the main area of the moon dorm still dressed in their uniforms listening to Kaien explain the rules of the upcoming ball. Everyone jumped when the doors suddenly burst opened to reveal a panting Yuki.

"Yuki," Kaname's voice broke the brief silence as he walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "what's wrong?" For once Yuki ignored Kaname and turned to Kaien.

"Chairman," she said through pants, "Crystal ran away and Asano can't find her anywhere. He just left the campus to look for her in town." Kaien frowned at this news and nodded.

"Go back to class Yuki," he said, "I'll go help Asano." Yuki bit her lip but went back to class anyways while the Chairman left in the direction of town. Hanabusa took a step towards the door as the rest of the night class left to go sleep.

"Hanabusa," Kaname's voice made him stop and look over.

"Lord Kaname I..." Hanabusa hesitated not knowing what he was going to say; or wanted to say.

"Don't be late for class." Kaname said before walking away from a shocked Hanabusa.

"Thank you." Hanabusa muttered before running out the door and into town as well.

Hanabusa had been walking around town for a few hours trying to find Crystal. His fast pace turned into a slow walk when another hour went by.

_'Maybe her brother and the Chairman found her.'_ Hanabusa thought, but at the same moment he picked up on her scent coming down a deserted road. Hanabusa quickly ran down the road his run turned into a walk when he arrived in an opening with a small water fountain. There he found Crystal sitting on her knees holding an uncovered hand close to her chest.

"Crystal." Hanabusa sighed in relief not understanding why he was so happy she was ok.

"Go away!" Crystal yelled not moving from her spot on the ground. Hanabusa paused for a minute before walking over to her and kneeling down. He wrapped his arms around her trapping her arms against her chest. He pulled her back against his chest while burring his nose in her silver hair.

"L-Let go Hanabusa!" Crystal said in panic while struggling in his hold. He only tightened his hold on her.

"What are you so afraid of Crystal?" he murmured into her hair.

"P-Please let go." She begged as she slowly stopped struggling.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a monster that's why," she replied, "now leave me alone."

"Why would you think that?" he whispered, "you're not a monster." Hanabusa removed one arm from around her and pulled out the black glove he always kept in his pocket. He handed her the glove which she quickly used to cover up her bare hand. Hanabusa kept an arm around her waist as he stroked her long silver hair with his free hand in a soothing manner.

"I'm not going to ask, Crystal, what you're hiding," he said moving his free hand from her hair to her cheek he turned her head so he was looking into her blue eyes; "but I ask that you please trust me and don't be afraid anymore. I will protect you." Crystal was at a loss for words as she looking into his blue eyes.

"Well," Hanabusa smiled and his cheery voice came back, "it's such a beautiful afternoon and since we're in town we should just enjoy it." Hanabusa stood up pulling Crystal with him. He allowed Crystal to grab his arm with both of her hands as he led her back to the busy streets of town.

"All that running around made me hungry," Hanabusa fake complained, "let's go eat." Crystal followed him to a small diner where they ate lunch. Hanabusa kept his smile on and talked about all the people in the night class while Crystal ate her lunch in silence. When they finished eating Hanabusa led her along the shaded part of the market stopping to point out some of his favorite shops.

"Oh Crystal look!" Hanabusa smiled stopping in front of a dress store, "don't you need a dress for the ball?"

"I said I wasn't going." Crystal replied; her usual toneless voice was back.

"Oh that one would look beautiful on you!" Hanabusa smiled pulling Crystal into the small store.

"It's your size too!" Hanabusa smiled holding out a blue dress, "you'll wear this one!"

"But-" Crystal started but was cut off by Hanabusa.

"Oh and here are long black gloves that would look great with the dress too!" Crystal watched as Hanabusa walked up to the cash register and purchased the dress and gloves. The clerk bagged the dress and gloves and Hanabusa walked back over to her with a smile.

"See now you have to go." He smiled brightly and she frowned.

"I never asked you to-" she was saying, but was cut off when he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the store.

"Come on there's still tons of stuff to see in this town." Crystal looked down at her hand being held by his as he led her through the market again.

"It's so hot out." Crystal muttered to herself as she sat on a bench in the shade. Hanabusa left her there and walked off saying he was going to get something. Crystal sighed as she watched all the people walking around.

"Here," a vanilla ice-cream cone was being held in front of her face and she looked over to see Hanabusa holding out the cone to her while he licked his own ice cream.

"Hurry before it melts." He said and she quickly took the cone from him. They sat in silence eating their ice cream. Crystal look over at the man sitting next to her and noticed him wincing as the sun crept into their shaded spot as it moved across the sky.

"Hanabusa," Crystal said gaining his attention, "do you not like the sun." Hanabusa frowned remembering the Charmin's warning of keeping vampires' existence a secret from her.

"I don't like the sun," he responded truthfully, "it hurts my eyes." The two finished off their ice cream before Hanabusa stood up while grabbing the bag that held her dress.

"Come on," he said holding out a hand to her, "the sun is setting so it's time to head back." Crystal took his hand and they walked back to Cross Academy. By the time they got back all the day class students had returned to their dorms. Hanabusa and Crystal walked through the gates right as the night class students were walking past.

"Hanabusa where were you?" Akatsuki asked then his eyes landed on Crystal who looked at the ground.

"Crystal," Kaname's voice made her look up, "the Chairman has been looking for you."

"I'm sorry." Crystal muttered looking down at the ground. Hanabusa was about to say something but footsteps made him stop. Asano came running towards the group stopping a foot away from Crystal. His hair was messy and his cloths were wrinkled from running around all day.

"Where in the world have you been?" he whispered his blue eyes holding nothing but worry and relief. Crystal quickly pulled her hand away from Hanabusa and turned to her brother.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered and he sighed. Asano finally noticed Hanabusa; he glared at the vampire before taking Crystal's arm and pulling her away from the group.

"Hanabusa?" Akatsuki voice came again and Hanabusa turned to him with a fake smile.

"If we stay here we'll be late for class." Hanabusa said walking off toward the class room.

"Ahhh," Hanabusa yawned as he laid his head on the desk, "I'm so tired."

"It's your own fault for walking around in the sun all day with some human." Ruka snapped while crossing her arms. Hanabusa scowled at her too tired to reply. Suddenly the door burst open and Asano walked in. Asano ignored the teacher's questions and walked up to Hanabusa.

Grabbing a stunned Hanabusa by the collar, Asano drug the vampire out of the class room leaving the reaming vampires standing there in shock. When they were a ways away from the class Asano stopped and shoved Hanabusa into the wall making him let out a small grunt of pain.

"What do you want with my sister?" Asano demanded keeping Hanabusa pinned to the wall.

"Nothing," Hanabusa replied truthfully.

"Stay away from her."

"What will you do if I don't?" Hanabusa challenged.

"I'm not a fool Hanabusa," Asano said, "all you vampires care about is blood and if you think-"

"Vampires?" both men quickly looked over to see Crystal standing by a pillar staring at her brother with questioning eyes.

"Crystal," Asano gasped, "why are you here?" Crystal looked at Hanabusa who frowned still pinned to the wall by Asano.

"Is it true Hanabusa?" she asked in a small whisper. Hanabusa looked to the ground not knowing how to respond. Never before had he hated what he was, but for some reason the thought of Crystal knowing what he is hurt him.

"Crystal." Asano let go of Hanabusa and stepped towards his sister who backed away.

"Why do you know this Asano?" she asked, "what aren't you telling me."

"He knows," Kaname's voice came down the hall as he and the other night class students approached them, "because he and your father are vampire hunters."

"What?" Crystal asked in a shocked tone looking at all of them then back to her brother, "n-no father is a doctor."

"He is now." Asano muttered, "but before mom died..." Crystal's eyes widened.

"H-How did mom die Asano?"

"Crystal you should go to bed." Asano reached for his sister who stepped away.

"How Asano?!" she demanded. Asano looked down and by this point Yuki and Zero had joined the gathering not knowing what to do.

"Mother was killed by a level E that father was hunting." Asano whispered.

"A level E?" she asked quietly and it was Hanabusa who answered.

"A level E is a vampire that was once human," he explained, "they were bitten by a pureblooded vampire and didn't become a full vampire so they fell to a level E; a vampire that has no sense of themselves and only kills."

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Crystal asked her blue eyes begging her brother for answers.

"We promised mom we wouldn't," he replied, "She didn't want anyone in the hunter's association to find out about you."

"So you've been lying to me?!" Crystal yelled tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not like that sister." Asano grabbed her hand and she yanked it away losing her glove in the process, but she was too mad to notice.

"Then what's the truth?" she demanded, "are you just afraid of me?! That's it isn't it?!"

"Crystal that's not true we're not afraid of you." Crystal turned on her heel and begun walking away.

"Sister please listen to me I can explain everything." Asano yelled trying to follow her.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled.

"Sister!"

"I said stay away!" Crystal spun around so fast that she lost control of her temper. Ice suddenly shot up in spikes from the ground stopping an inch away from Asano. Everyone behind Asano looked at the ice completely stunned. Never before had vampires heard of a human possessing such a power. Crystal suddenly realized her mistake and gasped holding her hand close to her chest as fear consumed her.

"Crystal." Hanabusa said in a shocked tone as he looked at her.

"That's enough everyone." Kaien Cross appeared behind Crystal with a sad smile.

"Yuki, Zero go back to your room you have school tomorrow," after a moment of hesitation they both nodded and walked away as Kaien looked towards Crystal.

"Crystal come on I'll take you to a guest room in my house and contact your father." Crystal nodded too afraid to look at the vampires in front of her. She followed Kaien out of the school leaving Asano alone with the night class.

"You kept her hidden because the hunter's association would've used her to kill more powerful vampires like us." Kaname stated and Asano nodded watching the ice in front of him melt away.

"Just stay away from her." He said before walking off towards his room to write to his father.

"Let's go." Kaname said walking towards the moon dorms the others immediately following him still trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Hanabusa?" Kaname said stopping to look at the blonde vampire who hadn't moved an inch.

"I…I'm going after her." He said looking at the pureblood with determined eyes.

"This isn't your problem Hanabusa." Kaname replied.

"It is my problem because..." Hanabusa trailed off, "because I love her and I promised I would protect her!" Hanabusa ran off towards Kaien's house leaving his friends staring after him in shock. Kaname smiled a little already knowing that was how Hanabusa felt before walking back to the moon dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: **

Hanabusa ran to Kaien's house and stopped at the front door to quickly catch his breath before knocking. Kaien answered the door and looked surprised to see Hanabusa there; however, Hanabusa had a feeling the chairman was just acting surprised.

"Hanabusa," he said calmly, "what are you doing here?"

"I want to see Crystal." Hanabusa said and the Chairman frowned.

"Sorry she doesn't want to see anyone and her father told me that she should stay in her room; the second room on the second floor in the back of the house." With that said Kaien smiled and closed the door while Hanabusa stared at the door for a second before walking around the house to the back. He looked up at the second floor and saw that the second room window had closed curtains and knew Crystal was there. Quickly climbing up to the window ledge, Hanabusa opened the window suspecting that Kaien kept it unlocked.

The second he stepped into the room he could feel the temperature drop and noticed the room covered in ice. Quietly closing the window he stepped through the curtains and looked around spotting Crystal sitting on the bed hugging her legs against her chest as she rested her head on her knees; her hands no longer covered by her gloves. Hanabusa quietly walked over to the bed never taking his eyes off her.

"Crystal." Hanabusa whispered and she looked up quickly with tear stained eyes.

"H-Hanabusa," she stuttered, "h-how did you get in here? Go away."

"I won't," he responded softly yet sternly, "I promised I'd take care of you."

"I'm a monster so stop being so nice." Hanabusa moved so one leg was resting on the bed as he leaned closer to her balancing himself by resting his hands on the bed.

"No you're not Crystal," he said, "don't ever call yourself that."

"P-Please stay away from me," she said trying to move back but the wall stopped her, "I don't want to hurt you." She quickly moved around him and got off the bed, but before she could get any further he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. Crystal's whole body tensed when he grabbed her hands in his as he wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Ha-" Crystal started, but Hanabusa cut her off.

"I told you not to be afraid anymore," he whispered as he tightened his hold around her waist. Hanabusa released her and picked her up bridal style then set her back down on her bed. He took a seat next to her and placed his hands together never breaking eye contact with her.

"You're not a monster," he said quietly, "you're a special person who possesses an amazing gift; and like everyone who has a gift you just need to learn to control it." Hanabusa looked down at his hands and Crystal did as well. He pulled his hands apart and Crystal's eyes widened as she saw the ice rose sitting in his palm.

"H-How did you..." Crystal trailed off as he handed her the ice rose.

"It's not uncommon for noble vampires to be born with powers," Hanabusa said quietly not looking up at her.

"Why are you here Hanabusa?" Crystal asked after a minute of silence.

"I'm here..." Hanabusa paused for a second then locked his eyes with hers, "I'm here because I want to be with you." Crystal looked taken aback at his response and froze when he cupped her face in his hands; he moved closer to her to where their lips were an inch apart. Crystal couldn't look away from his eyes. Not because his hands prevented her head from turning away, but because of the serious look in his eyes that she's never seen before. Eventually she was able to look down. Crystal opened her mouth to speak, but froze when she felt Hanabusa press his lips to hers.

"Let me help you." Hanabusa whispered pulling away; his lips barely brushing against hers. Crystal couldn't respond due to the butterflies in her stomach, so she nodded her head once and Hanabusa's lips were back on hers. His hands moved from her face to her waist as he deepened their kiss while pushing her down on her back on the bed. After a minute Hanabusa pulled away and pulled the sheets over them.

"Sleep now Crystal," he whispered while pulling her close to him and stroking her hair, "I'm here for you." The second those words reached her ears Crystal felt all her fear vanish as she fell asleep in his arms.

Crystal opened her eyes as she awoke from a deep sleep. She blinked a couple times before realizing that she was cuddled up to Hanabusa who was resting one arm under his head and the other was wrapped around her.

Crystal watched as he lay there sleeping peacefully. Suddenly reality hit her and she shot up in bed. He knows now; they all know about her now. She messed up and now everyone knows; she wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knows by now; knows that she's a monster.

Crystal's sudden movements caused Hanabusa to stir in his sleep, but she was too busy panicking to notice. Suddenly she was pulled back down onto the bed quickly wrapped up in Hanabusa's arms. After composing herself she looked up to see that his eyes were still closed.

"Hanabusa," she whispered and he opened his eyes a little.

"Hmm," he murmured lowly, "still day time." he said before closing his eyes and cuddling closer to Crystal.

"Crystal," a knock came at the door and Crystal recognized Yuki's voice, "um my father sent me to tell you that your father will be here soon." Hanabusa felt Crystal tense in his arms.

"Perhaps I should leave now," he said looking at her through tired eyes. He released her from his embrace and sat on the side of the bed to put his shoes on.

"Please stay," Crystal said in a panicked tone as she grabbed his arm without thinking. Hanabusa watched as ice started to form on his jacket sleeve. He gave her a small smile as he gently grabbed her hands and slipped her gloves on for her.

"I have no desire to get into a fight with a hunter today," he said and she looked down as they sat on the bed. Hanabusa held her hands in his making her look back at him.

"For now Crystal I want you to keep me a secret," he said while she bit her lip, "you will go back to class and act as if nothing has happened ok?"

"but Yuki and Zero and the night students-" she started to say but was cut off when he lightly kissed her.

"Will not tell anyone," he said, "we are all good at keeping secrets."

"But-" she started but he cut her off again by speaking.

"Two times a week," he said, "I will come get you after night classes have begun; I will help you with your gift. So just trust me ok?"

"Ok." She muttered and he nodded then walked over to the window only to stop and look at her.

"And Crystal," he said making her look at him, "Don't be afraid anymore; your brother is here for you and now I am too." With that he left the room and she watched as he walked back to the moon dorms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: **

"Kaien are you sure no one will find out about her?" Kakeru, Crystal's and Asano's father, asked as he sat across from Kaien with the four sitting around the dining room table.

"I assure you her secret is safe here my friend." Kaien responded. "Yuki and Zero will never tell and Kaname as told each member of the night class that was present to keep her gift a secret." Crystal sat in her seat by her brother in silence just looking at her hands. Asano watched his sister trying to think of how to comfort her.

"Excuse me." He said while standing up and leaving the room. He walked away from the house and into the woods. He pulled out a cigarette and let out a long sigh while he looked up at the sky.

"So the cold hunter does have emotions." Asano looked over to see Hanabusa leaning against a tree.

"Get lost." Asano glared at the blonde vampire.

"Come on hunter," Hanabusa teased, "is that how you thank the man that tracked down your sister when she ran off?"

"Shut up," Asano snapped, "and leave; and don't go near my sister again." Hanabusa frowned at this.

"I told you before it is her choice," Hanabusa replied and started to walk away. Asano grabbed Hanabusa by the collar and pushed him against the tree.

"This is the second time you've wrinkled my uniform." Hanabusa said with a hint of annoyance.

"I told you to stay away from my sister." Asano said while tightening his hold. Hanabusa yanked Asano's hands away from his collar and pushed the hunter away.

"You may be a hunter," Hanabusa said while straightening his collar, "but you're still a weak boy that doesn't stand a chance against a noble vampire." Asano took a step away as the vampire's blue eyes turned to glowing red.

"Is that a challenge?" Asano asked while reaching for his gun. Hanabusa smirked and froze Asano's hand to keep the hunter from reaching his weapon. Asano stared at his ice covered hand in surprise; at first believing that Crystal had shown up before realizing it was Hanabusa's doing.

"That's enough now." The two looked over to see Asano's father standing a few feet away.

"Father," Asano muttered while relaxing his tense position. Hanabusa simply narrowed his eyes allowing them to return to blue.

"Kaien has ordered that no fighting is to occur on these grounds Asano," Kakeru scolded, "and Hanabusa is right; hunters of your age are no match for vampires born in the noble class."

"Yes sir." Asano muttered while putting his weapon away.

"Now please return to the house to help you sister cook." Asano nodded and walked away leaving Hanabusa with the retired vampire hunter.

"If it's my daughter's blood your after vampire," Kakeru said when Asano was gone, "I will kill you before you get near her."

"Her blood is hers to offer," Hanabusa responded while straightening his cloths, "I assure you I have no intensions of taking what isn't mine; or harming her for that matter."

"Then what are you after?" Kakeru asked, "Kaien has told me that you've become close with my daughter."

"I'm after nothing," Hanabusa replied truthfully, "but I will not deny my feelings for her; and I will not stay away unless she asks me to." Kakeru folded his arms at this information.

"I will not see my daughter with a vampire." He said sternly.

"Would you rather see her as a prisoner of the hunter's association?" Hanabusa challenged.

"You will not be able to keep her a secret for forever," he continued, "I can teach her how to control her gift. I can protect her even from the association. They would never challenge my family and I know Lord Kaname wouldn't allow it either."

"So you intend to use her gift in favor of vampires?"

"Kakeru," Hanabusa turned to face the hunter, "my only intensions are to protect Crystal. I love your daughter; I will not let her be taken by the association; or vampire council. My intensions are true I do not care if you believe me or not."

"You will protect her?" Kakeru asked.

"Yes."

"And you won't break her heat?"

"Never," Hanabusa replied.

"Then I ask you to help Asano take care of her." Hanabusa was taken aback at this turn of events.

"I will." He said and the hunter nodded before walking away.

"What?" Asano snapped when Kakeru told him about his conversation with Hanabusa.

"Asano we need an ally," Kakeru sighed, "Hanabusa will protect her from the association and his family is a very powerful one; he is correct when he says the hunter's association would never challenge his family."

"But father-" Asano protested.

"Crystal is growing up," he said, "she is old enough to make her own choices. Just seeing her smile and be happy is enough for me; even if she's with a vampire." Asano looked down in silence and his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Continue to protect your sister Asano," he said, "but also find your own happiness. This school is full of many beautiful women."

"Crazy old man." Asano muttered while his father chuckled and proceeded to enter the car.

"I'll see you when the holidays come." Kakeru said before the car drove off. Asano sighed and walked back to his dorm room completely exhausted.

"I hear that you're living in the chairman's house now," Hanabusa said while entering Crystal's room through the window. Crystal nodded as she sat on her new bed.

"He and my father agreed it would be for the best," she responded, "and Yuki and Zero will make up some rumor that it's due to health reasons."

"Well I have something to tell you." Hanabusa said while taking a seat next to her. He told her that her father confronted him and gave his blessing for them to be together. Hanabusa left out the detail of the Hunter's Association and the Vampire Council so she wouldn't be frightened about the future.

"Thank you for everything Hanabusa." Crystal said, "because of you I feel like I can be normal."

"Well now we need to control that gift of yours," Hanabusa said with a smile.

"Don't be afraid," Hanabusa said as he stood next to Crystal in the middle of the forest; "we are far away from the school grounds. No one will see anything." Crystal stared out at the small lake that Hanabusa took her too.

"Come on Crystal," Hanabusa said grabbing her hands, "take off your gloves." Crystal reluctantly took her gloves off; but Hanabusa noticed her trembling hands. Sighing he stepped behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"The key to controlling a gift," he said while taking her hands still behind her; "is to not be afraid of it." Crystal relaxed in his hold and nodded. For the next several hours she listened to Hanabusa's instructions and was amazed at how well should could control her power now; however when she did lose control of her emotions, she lost control of her power.

For the next several weeks, two times a week, Hanabusa would take Crystal out and help her. They would return to her room at around midnight. Hanabusa would always stay with her until she fell asleep before returning to his own room.

One night Hanabusa found it difficult to drink the water with a blood tablet in it and he knew why. He wanted Crystal's blood; he wanted to taste the blood of the woman he loves. His vampire nature wanted to claim her; but he had to control himself. He already told her father that her blood was hers to offer; he cannot take what is not offered to him.

"Something wrong?" Akatsuki asked noticing Hanabusa's reluctance to drinking the tablet. Hanabusa shrugged and put the glass down.

"Just tired." He replied walking off and Akatsuki followed.

"Are you going home for the holidays?" Akatsuki asked.

"I wasn't planning on it," Hanabusa admitted.

"I heard that Crystal's father will be here to visit her and her brother." Akatsuki pointed out; "which means that you will have to make yourself scarce." Hanabusa didn't respond; instead he just walked to his room and fell asleep; his throat burning with desire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9:**

Crystal enjoyed the time spent with her father and brother during the holidays. Her father came to stay at the Cross household so she and Asano wouldn't have to worry about traveling all the way home. However; since her father arrived a week ago, Crystal hasn't seen Hanabusa. He told her that he was not going home for the Holidays but the rest of the night class was. She wondered what he was doing. Finally, the time came for her father to leave and Asano went with him to get more things for home for Crystal. He wouldn't be back until the day before school started.

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone?" Yuki asked turning to Crystal in the door way. She, Zero, and Kaien were going into to town for the next few days leaving Crystal alone in the Cross household.

"Yes," Crystal nodded, "I'll be fine; I'm used to being alone." Yuki nodded and walked off. Once their car was out of sighed Crystal returned to her room. She looked out her window at the Moon Dormitory wonder what Hanabusa was doing?

"Looking for someone?" Hanabusa's voice came from behind her and she jumped.

"Oh you scared me," Crystal said looking at the vampire lounging on her bed. Hanabusa smiled brightly clearly amused.

"I'm sorry," he said while standing, "I was just anxious to see you; and everyone is gone so I don't have to worry about being chased away."

"Even the Moon Dormitory is empty?" Crystal asked.

"Completely," Hanabusa said, "except for me."

"Are you hungry?" Crystal asked, "I was about to cook dinner."

"Starved." Hanabusa said and followed her to the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry; he was very thirsty though. He's barley been drinking the blood tablets. Every time he did drink he found himself fantasizing about drinking Crystal's blood. His mind came up with many different ways he would drink from her; but his thirst wasn't the only thing on his mind.

Hanabusa wanted her; he wanted her screaming his name all night as he-

"Do you want to help?" Crystal asked snapping the vampire out of his thoughts. The oblivious girl looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sure." Hanabusa said hoping that cooking would distract him.

"This is good." Crystal said as she and Hanabusa ate the chicken fried rice they made together. Hanabusa nodded in agreement trying to focus on anything but her throat. After dinner they cleaned the kitchen and Crystal crawled into bed while Hanabusa sat by her.

"Hanabusa," she suddenly said as he stood to leave, "will you stay here tonight?" Hanabusa looked down at the girl; he really envied her innocence. He was going to say no and leave, but her begging blue eyes made his common sense fly out the window.

"Of course." He said putting on a smile; hiding his inner turmoil. He crawled into bed with her and she snuggled up to him. Her glove covered hands resting on his chest. Hanabusa closed his eyes preparing himself for a long night as the clueless human fell asleep in his arms.

After two days of being around Hanabusa Crystal took note in his odd behavior, but didn't know how to ask. She walked hand in hand with Hanabusa in the secluded forest along a trail that only night class students knew about. Crystal looked up at the large building Hanabusa stayed in; the moon light shining off the large windows.

"Hanabusa," she said gaining his attention, "can I see your room?" Hanabusa stopped walking and looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" he asked. The last place he wanted her was in his room. With his current issues of barley controlling himself around her; lord knows what would happen to him if they were secluded in his room.

"I just want to see it," Crystal replied with begging eyes. She wanted to know more about him; about vampires. She wanted to know everything her father and brother have kept a secret from her.

"It's not safe for humans in there," Hanabusa said trying to change her mind.

"But you said everyone in there is gone for the Holidays," Crystal said and this was the first time Hanabusa cursed her good memory.

"I-" he started to say and she cut him off.

"Please?" she begged completely unaware of the affect she had on Hanabusa. She had the Noble Vampire wrapped around her finger and was completely unaware of it; unaware of how much he truly loved her.

"Alright." Hanabusa said leading her towards the entrance. He's been able to control himself while in her room; he should be able to do it now too. However, he still cursed himself for not drinking any blood tablets for almost three weeks. All he had were small sips before the flavor of the tablets annoyed him.

"Wow your room is huge." Crystal said walking around Hanabusa's luxurious room. He sat on his unnecessary large bed watching her walk around looking at the decorations and design of the room. His throat burned as her scent filled his room and he made sure to keep his distance from her. Crystal walked over to his desk and flipped through his textbooks unaware of the vampire's eyes on her.

"Hanabusa," she said as she started to walk back to him, "are you alright?" she asked then suddenly tripped over his rug right next to his bed. Hanabusa quickly caught her and steadied her in his arms. Her scent surrounding him and her warm body against his was his breaking point. He felt his fangs grow and knew his eyes were glowing red. He quickly closed his eyes so Crystal wouldn't see. She's never seen his vampire side before and he was afraid of scaring her. Hanabusa picked her up and laid her on the bed while resting on top of her. He buried his face in her neck and took short painful breaths; trying to control his instincts.

"Crystal," he whispered, "you should leave; get away from me." He said even though he had her pinned to the bed with his body.

"W-Why?" Crystal asked something in her brain told her to run, but she wouldn't move. Hanabusa was losing control as he straddled her resting on his knees and pushed himself up; his hands supporting his weight as they rested on either side of Crystal's head. He finally opened his eyes and glowing red met blue. Crystal gasped, her eyes widening in slight fear.

"Because I desire you," Hanabusa answered truthfully, "Your blood tempts me and so does your body." Hanabusa fisted his hands into the sheets.

"Please leave before I take what isn't mine." Hanabusa continued holding on by a thread. If she stayed any longer; under him so tempting…

Suddenly Crystal reached up cupping Hanabusa's face in her glove covered hands. Hanabusa's eyes widened in surprise as she gave one of her rare smiles. Crystal knew this was a bad idea, but she loved this man…this vampire. He helped her; Hanabusa brought her out of a world of fear. She's always wanted to give him something in return, but didn't know what. She wouldn't deny the fact that she was afraid. The only knowledge she knew about her current situation was the knowledge books provided her; but she trusted Hanabusa just as much as she trusted her brother. That was enough to give her the courage to continue.

"It's ok," she said and Hanabusa froze, "I…I want to be with you. If you want my blood then you can have it…and my body." Crystal's voice was barley a whisper by the end of her sentence and she looked away embarrassed. Despite her quiet voice Hanabusa herd her. He closed his eyes and shivered.

"Crystal I-" he started to say. He wanted to convince her to run; to rethink what she said. But his vampire side took over when he heard her speak. Hanabusa loves her and his vampire nature was ready to claim her; to make her his. He knew he should be the gentleman and stop this; but he couldn't resist anymore. He was going to Hell for this, but by this point he didn't care; all he cared about was the human girl trapped beneath him.

Crystal gasped when her lips were roughly covered and Hanabusa's body pressed against hers; once again trapping her against the bed. She moaned against his mouth when his hand slipped under her shirt. Hanabusa let out a pained groan against her lips wanting to move away; but his body wouldn't listen to his brain. He pulled away and glowing red eyes met blue once again.

"Hanabusa," Crystal started to say, but gasped when his hot tong licked her neck right above her pulse point. Crystal heard him let out another pained groan and realized he was fighting to keep from biting her. She tangled her fingers in his blonde hair and moved her neck to give him better access.

"It's alright." Crystal said softly and Hanabusa wrapped his arm around her waist and tangled his fingers of his free hand in her silver hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she gasped when she felt his fangs enter her neck. Crystal moaned when she felt him slowly drink her blood. Hanabusa let out a groan of satisfaction as her blood flowed down his throat. The burn in his throat vanished and his brain unclouded from his bloodlust. His eyes opened and his red eyes turned to blue. Hanabusa slowly pulled away and licked at the excess blood; stopping the bleeding in the process. Hanabusa then got off Crystal and sat on the edge of the bed covering his face in his hands.

"Hanabusa?" Crystal said sitting up as well and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I…" Hanabusa started to say, "I'm sorry you had to see that. If you want to run then I won't stop you."

"Why would I run?" Crystal asked confused and Hanabusa sighed his face still buried in his hands.

"Because I'm a monster that's why." He said.

"No you're not." Crystal said and he finally turned to look at her. He placed a couple fingers above the two puncture wounds on her neck.

"Yes I am!" Hanabusa snapped, "just look what I've done to you." He hated how she looked at him with calm, kind eyes.

"I let you." She replied simply not moving. He then grabbed her arms and glared at her.

"As if you had the choice!" he snapped taking his anger out on her, "a weak human would never be able to get away from a-"

"But you gave me the choice!" Crystal suddenly snapped back; cutting him off in the process. Hanabusa sighed and let her go while she moved to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. She grabbed his hand and he entwined their fingers feeling her cold hand under her glove. Crystal wanted to ask him about the other thing he told her; but she became too embarrassed to bring it up. Suddenly she felt his lips on her forehead and he looked down at her.

"I do want you," he whispered pulling her close to him, "but you're not ready yet." Crystal blushed but relaxed in his hold; he was right, she wasn't ready.

"Besides," Hanabusa gave a small chuckle, "your brother is already going to try and kill me the second he sees your neck; I would rather not enrage him any further." Crystal gave a small smile, but her mind was consumed with worry.

How will Asano react?

**At the ****Aido Household:**

"Nagamichi!" Hanabusa's mother smiled brightly at her husband, "you'll never believe what I have just learned from Ruka!"

Ruka bit her lip while Akatsuki tensed. Ruka didn't mean to say anything, but she accidently let it slip that Hanabusa, the heir to the Aido Family, has fallen in love. The Aido family is a very well respected noble family. Hanabusa's parents have been waiting for their son to find love. They knew sending him to Cross Academy would help him meet many noble vampires. The only problem…

Hanabusa loves a human.

"And who is this lucky vampire?" Nagamichi asked with excitement as well looking at the two young vampires who were staying with them for the holidays.

"um…well," Ruka started to say but didn't know how to tell them. Lord knows how they will react when they learn the truth. She didn't want to see Hanabusa get hurt and neither did Akatsuki. Akatsuki took a glance at Kaname who was reading in the corner ignoring them.

_He let Hanabusa go after the girl, _Akatsuki thought, _would he defend Hanabusa? Tell his parents that he supports Hanabusa's choice?_

Whatever the pureblood said; others had to obey. If Kaname gave Hanabusa permission to be with the human girl; then Hanabusa's parents would have to agree and let their son be with her. Suddenly Kaname closed his book and stood gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"The girl you son fell for," Kaname said, "is very powerful, kind, and beautiful; I will not allow the two to be separated by anyone." He said then walked out making Ruka and Akatsuki relax.

"She must be truly amazing to gain Lord Kaname's blessing," Hanabusa's mother gushed.

"And I can't wait to meet her." His father nodded the two parents clueless to the actual situation. 


End file.
